The Promise
by AliceXxX
Summary: As a child Allen was taken from his home to the King's castle to be the crowned prince. His childhood friend Kanda is willing to do anything to get him back home. He promises Allen that someday he'll come for him. When they finally do reunite, will their friendship still be there; maybe something more, something less. WARNING: YAOI and Rated M content!
1. Prologue

THE PROMISE

_***MOST GRAMMATICAL ERRORS HAVE BEEN FIXED***_

**Prologue**

"Moyashi get back here!" A black-haired boy no older than eight yelled.

The white-haired boy he chased laughing stopped as he turned around with a pout on his lips, "I told you not to call me that, Yuu! My name is Allen."

Yuu grabbed his hair tie from the whitette and scowled, "Well then stop calling me Yuu!"

"That's different; Yuu is your name… Yuu." Said boy threw a death glare at younger boy as he started to run away again.

They ran around like that for hours before the master's maid, and the care taker of the two kids, came out with a sad look in her eyes.

"Allen!" She called out. Both boys came running over.

"Yes Miss Moa?" Allen asked. He had always like Moa. She was nice but strict enough to keep things running. She had been taking care of him ever since his father fell ill.

Allen's father had been very sick for almost a year now. When he beca

me sick he let a friend of his and his family move in to take care of the estate. The man brought along his son, Yuu Kanda. The boys may fight and seem like they don't get along, but truthfully they glad to have a friend.

"We-well…" she hesitated, "Why don't you boys come inside and sit down.

They looked at her with curiosity before Allen yelled to Kanda, his preferred name, "Kanda, I bet I can beat you to the living room!"

"Yeah right, Moyashi!" He raced after Allen. Right before Allen could reach the couch Kanda unsheathed Mugen, his sword he had received from his mother while she was alive, "Che, I don't think so!" he used the sheath to trip Allen. Then he ran and sat on the couch with a smirk on his face, "I win."

"Hey that wasn't fa-"Allen started but was soon interrupted by Moa.

"Boys, calm down. I have something to tell you, Allen." Both were startled by the seriousness in her voice, "Kanda you might want to go speak with your dad about this instead. He's in the study." Kanda nodded and walked out to the study. Walking down the hall way he could only wonder what was wrong. He reached the study and knocked on the door.

A man with crazy grey hair, large glasses and warm eyes appeared at the door. But something was off. His usually kind and eyes were full of… sorrow maybe?

"Yuu, please come in." Kanda didn't even comment on his father's use of his first name. It was something that was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He looked as if he had expected him to come. Kanda wondered about this. _  
_

"Father, what's going on?"

"Well, Mr. Walker has been sick, correct?"

Kanda slowly stated, "Yes."

"This morning while you and Allen were out playing his condition got… worse." Kanda's eyes widened.

"How much worse?" he asked, worried for his best friend's father.

"Mr. Walker passed away maybe an hour ago." You could hear a loud cry from the other room.

"Moyashi!" Yuu said as he ran out the door.

"Yuu wait!" but it was too late.

Kanda ran to Mana Walker's room and saw the whitette crying into the limp body.

"Daddy! Come back!" He cried like any normal five-year old would. He knew what death was, and knew that people didn't come back from it.

"Allen." Kanda didn't know what to say so he just grabbed the boys hand and lead him out of the house to a secret hideout they had made.

Allen's cries started to subside. Kanda used the blankets that were already out here to help him wipe the tears away, "I'm sorry." Was all Kanda said but for the first time in a long time he felt tears coming up watching his best friends crumbled expression. Allen noticed the single silent tear and quickly wiped it away.

"I'm fine Kanda really! You don't have to cry, see?" The white-haired boy smiled brightly and realistically, "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

"I wasn't crying! Something was in my eye, but yeah. Me, too." The boys sat in silence for a minute, "Remember that I'll always be there for you, okay?

Allen looked up confused for a second and the smiled a real smile and nodded.

CRASH

Both boys turned around shocked to see a man holding an injured Moa by her hair.

"Hey, let her go!" both Allen and Kanda called out. He threw Moa over to the side. Allen ran to her aid and Kanda unsheathed Mugen. Eight years old or not, he wasn't going to let anybody hurt Moa or Allen.

"Look kid, put down you little sword and we can talk calmly. You could seriously hurt somebody with that thing." The man tried reasoning with the boy.

"State your reason for being here." Kanda commanded strongly, well as strongly as an eight year old gets.

"I'm here to take that little boy over there to a-"he started.

"You're not taking anybody anywhere!" Kanda yelled getting closer.

"His father just died, no?" the man started, "His father was the brother of a very important man. Marian Cross." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"T-the king?" Allen shyly asked.

"Yes," The man redirected his attention to Allen, "You're the king's nephew. And he's willing to adopt you seeing as he doesn't have an heir."

"But, I don't want to leave them." Allen looked over to Kanda and Moa, then back to the man.

"Here, we'll make a deal. You can take that woman with you. I doubt she'll have any problem moving to the castle, since her job is now over."

"But what about Yuu and Mr. Tiedoll?" Allen hopefully looked at the man.

"They'll have to stay behind."

"If they stay, I stay." Allen firmly stepped forward trying to look fierce, not doing very well.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to take you by force." The man stated nonchalantly.

The man grabbed for Allen and threw him out of the club house where two other men grabbed him and held him while he struggled. Kanda fought hard with the first man; nearly having the upper hand several times.

"Damn kid, how old are you? You shouldn't be able to hold up against me!" The man laughed as he dodged another, what would've been fatal blow.

"Give him back! You can't take him!" Kanda yelled, fatigue in his voice. Finally Kanda collapsed. The man was out of breath.

He took Allen and set him on the back of his horse and mounted the saddle.

"YUU!" Allen called tears streaming down his face.

"I'll come for you Allen! I promise! I _promise!"_ Kanda called back and then blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Why Hello There! This is the prologue to my new story "The Promise" I hope this one will be more successful compared to my My Candy Love Fan fiction! The prologue just sort of explains how everything is the way it is after Chapter One starts. Once I write Chapter One Allen will be 18 years old and Kanda will be 21, so… 13 years later. A lot can happen in thirteen years! This story might be confusing for some of you. Chapter one is going to be the present (in their time). Chapter two will be a memory of when Allen was 15. Chapter 3 will be the same time but a memory from Kanda who will be 18. So it will switch from one memory to the other persons memory by each chapter until we get back to present time. Sound fun? Well I won't give any hints to the pairing except of course Yullen. **** Good night/morning/evening/afternoon/cheese wait what?**


	2. Nightmare:::Trapped

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare:::Trapped**

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm sorry that I've taken such a long time on updating. And I only have one excuse... I was reading other fan fictions T.T I know, it's a pathetic reason! But they are so amazing that even I must read them! But anyways! OMG 10 FOLLOWERS AFTER ONLY ONE CHAPTER *dies of happiness* That's way better than I expected! Actually that's why I am so motivated to update today! Be sure and read the AN at the bottom of the page, too. I will be hosting a contest! :) Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

**18 years old**

Iwalked the halls of this cursed castle. Checking every room he could possibly be in I began to worry.

_ Where is he?_

Reaching the end of the hall I noticed a slightly opened door. Light familiar giggles sounded from it. I heard some hushing and got curious. Quietly I peeked inside only to jump back in shock and embarrassment. Once again I had accidentally seen my wife "sleeping" with Lavi, her personal servant. Once I recovered i let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Lena, Lavi... Could you please at least pretend like I don't know about this and quiet down?" I stated while knocking on the door.

Lenalee appeared at the door with a turquoise robe wrapped around her, "Sorry Allen!" she giggled and shut the door completely.

I guess you may be wondering why I am not throwing things, or yelling. Well simply put, I don't love Lenalee. Sure she's a great friend, but love? I think not. When I was to be crowned king three years ago, Lena's brother practically forced marriage upon us. Something about 'My only little sister deserves only the best!' and 'Such a close kingdom! Now i won't have to travel for months at a time to see mt dear sweet Lenalee!'

Lenalee and I became friends almost immediately, nothing more. She later confronted me about her feeling towards another man. I didn't know whether I should've been mad that my wife had feelings for another man, or happy that my best friend had found love. Obviously i went with the latter. This way she'll be happy.

I continued my search. That knight had to be somewhere around here! I made my way downstairs to my room and sat there trying to think of where he could be. My ears perked up at the sound of my door clicking. A man with long curly black hair walked in. I'm almost sure I looked like I had just seen a ghost.

"Is there something you need... Tyki?" I shuddered over the sound of his name.

"Yes, actually, your majesty." He started, "You have a letter from your beloved knight."I shot up shocked.

"What?" I asked astonished. Something was wrong. I mean sure, Tyki always had an evil smirk on his face, but he looked very... amused. hesitantly I added, "Well hand it over, servant." Tyki, unfortunately was my personal servant. And due to circumstances, it had to stay that way.

"As you wish, your majesty."

BI opened up the letter and read its contents. For a moment all was silent. It was his hand writing, his signature, even his way of speaking. But it couldn't possibly be from him, could it? The letter hit the floor, not making a sound. I didn't look up, though. I now understood why he was enjoying this so much.

**_Allen,_**

**_ I know what you've done and it's disgusting. I mean with Tyki Mikk of all people? I guess I'm glad that this did happen though. It made me realize that for thirteen years I have been blind. You don't want me to keep my promise. You want to use everyone and make them feel sorry for you. Well let me tell you this; We haven't been friends since the day your father died. Since they day you were carried off to be a stuck-up prince. I guess the king taught you well. I would've never guessed someone like you to become like this. After all you've done, I realize that I feel absolutely nothing towards a manipulative and selfish person like you. After i made this realization, I remembered why i became a knight; all for that stupid promise! I missed my father's death and funeral for you. So i decided to leave. _**

**_ From,_**

**_ Kanda_**

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Tyki was smiling broadly. He walked closer to me.

"Whatever is the matter... your majesty." Tyki pushed me onto the floor. He held me firmly by the wrist while I thrashed in attempt to escape, "Do you need someone to make those tears of sadness to disappear?" Tyki chuckled as Allen cried.

"No! Stop! Not again." Allen knew it was useless though. Tyki always had his way., "Please Tyki! Leave me alone." Allen sobbed uncontrollably as Tyki shoved a cloth into his mouth.

Tying back his hair Tyki stated, "What was that your majesty? I can't hear you!" He laughed.

Allen cried softly as his real life nightmare occurred again.

* * *

**Kanda's P.O.V.**

**21 Years Old**

"Now, what would King Allen think of this site?" Tyki's voice sounded throughout the room filling my ears. My arms were chained to a prison wall. Injuries covered my body. "I gave Allen the letter that "you" wrote. He didn't seem to happy, but don't worry; I believe I was able to take his mind off of it." Tyki grinned evilly.

"Leave Allen alone! We made a deal you damned -" I was cut off by a kick to the face, "what did you do to him?" I asked more quiet than before.

"Would you really like to know? I can definitely tell you, or rather... show you." Tyki grinned and called off for "Road."

A young girl messy blue hair walked in. "You called for me, Tyki?"

"Yes, could you use your magic to show this man a memory of mine?"

I had heard of this girl before. Road Camelot, the mind witch. She can drive any person insane by the touch of a finger.

"Anything for my dear uncle!" The child smiled sweetly but it soon turned evil when she neared closer to me. "Yuu Kanda. Very close to the King are we?" She giggled. I spat at her face. She smacked me with her pink umbrella. She then grabbed Tyki's hand and touched her index finger to my forehead.

**(AN: Here is the rated M scene! It's my first one ever and it's not that bad, like as in let an eightyear old read it and they won't be _that _scared, kind of bad. If you still don't want to read it (although there is something important in it) then skip to the next bold print.)**

**** I looked around and saw nothing but darkness at first, then the scene faded into a room, Allen's room. I heard a muffled cry and spun around to see the source. There Allen lay naked with Tyki hovering over him.

Allen was gagged and his own necktie was used to bound his wrists. I immediately ran over to kick Tyki's ass and hopefully kill him. I reached for his hair but my hand went right through him, almost like a hologram. I tried punching him but got similar results.

Backing up I stared on in horror. All I could do was watch as Tykishoved himself into Allen. He didn't try and prepare him or him or even warn him. Allen's eyes widened in pain, tears flowing out of the large silver pools. His cries though, were silent.

"Hmm," Tyki grinned, "quiet today, aren't we?" he removed the gag and pounded into allen with great strength.

The whimperAmanda cries caused my anger to reach an all new high.

"stop! Leave him alone!" I was trying to separate them, but it was as if I were a ghost. I still tried though. Suddenly Allen was silent. I looked to him and saw his lips moving, but no sound came out. I stared on waiting to here him.

"K-Kanda! Help!" Allen began to sob loudly.

Everything insIde me shutdown. I backed away into a corner. I clawed at my ears, trying to get the sound of his agonized screams away. Then all was silent. I opened my eyes and looked to see Tyki almost fully dressed and heading for the door with a triumphant smile on his lips.

I crawled over to Allen. His expression broke me. I felt tears that hadn't been shed in over a decade push through.

He had the same crumbled expression as 13 years ago. The only difference was the red scar running down across the left side of his face.

**(NEXT BOLD PRINT!)**

The scene played over and over in my head. I was useless. I couldn't help him, couldn't protect him. With the images and cries stuck in my head, I have never hated someone so much in my life. Tyki _and _myself.

Out of breath and crestfallen I state, "Damn you, Tyki." before falling into unconsciousness, what happened to Allen still playing over and over. I am trapped in my own thoughts.

**AN: :'( Such a depressing chapter (the content and writing itself)! I really didn't know what i wanted to write for this chapter. So i just made it up as i went along. JUST REMEMBER! This is present time for them! We're about to be heading back into their memories. So about the CONTEST :) I am having an OC contest! For the upcoming chapters i wanted to add some original characters! The first five people to send a character will be used in my story! Just PM me your idea and i will talk with you about revising it and using it! Well have a nice week! :)**


	3. Breaking The Rules

**The Promise**

**Chapter Two: Breaking The Rules**

**AN: Alright, so i ended up not getting the chance to update yesterday but now I can! I've decided to put the memories in order because it's easier and requires me to think less :) Also Allen will talk a little like a kid in dialogue but in his mind it won't be childish, it'll be the way i normally write. **

**fangirl0512 : Yes, it's a pretty gloomy story in the beginning. It'll get happy though. Around 4. Secret Passages the story will take a happier turn :) Kanda and Allen don't get re-united (besides in dreams and stuff) until 24. Love and Hate OMG so much happens in chapter 24, it's crazy! But yes, I love Tyki, but as i told you i needed a sexy guy to be the bad guy! JK I JUST CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT SOMETHING! I'm gonna put some of the chapters together so you wont have to wait so long for them to be reunited!**

**Kohikari: Yes, i'm using a lot of those characters :) Not all of them but a lot of them.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Well here's more! :)**

**Allen: I don't like this chapter :'(**

**Alice: Oh well *evil laugh* I am sorry though :'( It hurt me to write it!**

**Allen: *sulks in corner***

**Alice: Well anyways, here's your chapter!**

* * *

**Allen's P.O.V.**

**5 years old**

I've been in this stupid castle for three days now and no one, besides King Cross and Goz, have even acknowledged me. The again I have been locked up in my room for the most part of my stay. The only close to pleasant interaction I've had was with Goz, The large framed but small brained servant. I tried to explain that i do not need a servant, but Cross wouldn't have it. The Goz guy is denser than I am and I am a five year old, but i like that about him. After he heard my side of the story he balled his eyes out in front of me and the maids, who also were tearing up a bit. I mean sure, i cried about the situation but only when no one could see me. His tears were somewhat of a comfort, though.

Today I decided to crawl out of my hole of self-pity and do something. I chose to make my way down to the kitchen. I had been trying, but not succeeding, to memorize the layout of the castle. I have been known to get lost easily, but i made sure to at least know where the kitchen was. I'm only allowed to have three meals a day so sneaking in was my only option!

I reached the side entrance and the smell of delicious food filled the air. My stomach growled and i shushed it. Quietly as possible i cracked the door and peeked inside. Three people were running around the huge kitchen. How did three people feed a whole castle?

Sneaking over to the pantry my stomach once again decided to make its presence known.

"Hey Zak, you hungry or something?" a girl with choppy black hair called.

"Nah, I thought that was you, Jerry?" a boy who looked almost just like the girl spoke.

"No honey, it must have been you or Em." a black man(woman?)** (yes i know Jerry is a man XD)** called out in a low yet feminine voice.

"Or someone else..." Em looked around, me just barely out of her line of vision. Just then Jerry caught sight of me.

"Okay, it was my stomach! I'll go grab myself a snack." He said dramatically, earning him two weird looks and shrugs. He opened the food pantry and urged me in. He closed the door.

"And who are you?" he asked excitedly, "You're such a cutey patootie! Why are you in the kitchen?" The purple haired man sure had a lot of questions.

"u- um" I started, "I'm Allen." I stated lamely.

"Well my name is Jerry, wait Allen as in the King's nephew?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone I came here!" I was told not to go to the kitchen, the meeting room, or Cross's study.

"Off course not!" he stated happily, "You obviously didn't come with out reason." as if on cue my stomach imitated the voice of a dying whale and i blushed. Jerry giggled and led me to another room inside the pantry. Behind the door was a table for three.

"What would you like to eat?" Jerri then added, "I can cook anything and as much as you like."

"Oh well since dinner is in a few hours I'll only have a stuffed turkey with broccoli, grapes, corn, mashed potatoes, and lots of rolls." I thought for a moment, :and for desert I'll have a triple chocolate cake, sugar cookies, and five cinnamon rolls, wait, make that twenty." Jerri stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" I nodded happily. "Well then I'll get right on it."

"Won't Zak and Em, i think were their names, notice it?"

"No, they think I'm crazy and don't question my actions. Even if they did discover you, you could trust them."

"It's not that, I'm already chancing you getting in trouble, i'd feel even worse if it were them, too." Jerry assured me everything was okay and left to prepare my snack** (yeah that's right, it's his** _**snack**_**)**. After maybe thirty short minutes Jerry returned with my food. That was quick. Jerry watched in horror as i finished my last cinnamon roll.

"My lord child!How many meals did you miss? Lunch only passed 3 hours ago!"

"Mana said i have a high melab- mateh- matebolee-"

"Metabolism?"

"Yes, melabolistum, and i can eat a lot of food with out being affected." I smiled even though the thought of Mana made me want to cry, but Kanda's words gave me hope.

Jerry laughed for a moment and urged me out of the kitchen, giving him some candies. He promised he'd sneak me some snacks throughout the day tomorrow.

I was walking the halls when i realized i was lost, again. How the heck did i get lost on the way back? Shoving the candies in my pocket I decided to ask for help. A partially open door stood five feet away. I knocked on it and it opened more. I saw terrible things inside. There were chains on the walls and other torture devices across the floor and on shelves. With my stupid curiosity i walked in further. I heard a clanking sound to my right and it startled me. In my attempt to have half my body run and the other half freeze and try to disappear I tripped causing a loud smack to fill the room.

"Whose there?" a low slurred voice asked. In horror i stayed silent and frozen. "By the order of the King make yourself known." he yelled.

"K-King Cross? It's me Allen." I said standing up and bowing quickly.

"Ah, Allen." Cross crossed **(you know i had to^_^ ) **the room and shut the door, "May I ask as to why you're in study?" realizing my mistake i backed away in fear.

"I'm sorry. I- I-" i was cut off my the sound of breaking glass and a yell.

"You were told specifically not to enter this room! For disobeying you will be punished." The King's wine glass was in pieces across the floor. I noticed the multiple empty bottles on the other side of the room.

Cross walked towards me and i took another step back. He grabbed me by my snow white hair and threw me to the ground. I suppressed a scream as glass shards cut into my arm and side.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I sobbed.

"Shut the hell up!" he me in my stomach he yelled names i had never heard before. All i could do was cough and choke on my own cries.

"Please! Stop it!" I managed to whisper.

Just as he started to pick up my small limp body a tall woman with brown hair and a beautiful face rushed in.

"No, you must go, hurry." I said inaudibly.

"Your majesty please! Stop! He's just a boy." she called out and grabbed me from his hands, "You've injured him badly. A man appeared at the door.

"Clair what are you- Oh my God." his eyes widened at the sight before him. That's all i saw as my vision became clouded, and then i was out.

When i was finally able to open my eyes I saw the woman named Clair sleeping with her head on the edge of my bed.

"Good, you're awake." I jumped at the sound of the man's voice, "Don't worry, It's just me. My name is Mark, I'm Clair's husband." I calmed down a bit.

"Hello Mark." I whispered hoarsely.

"I know why the king treated you so violently." Panic filled my eyes as memories from not long ago invaded my mind. "you caught him at a bad time, His um, lady friend was late so he began to drink alcohol heavily." he paused, "but please don't be quick to judge him. He really is a good man, i assure you."

"A good man my ass." A sleepy voice belonging to Clair sounded making both Mark and I jump. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded and smiled, even if that wasn't how i truly felt. I've already troubled her enough. "Good. I'll try and keep this from happening again, okay?" I nodded again and both Mark and Clair left.

I laid there for several moments before deciding to look through what little belongings those men retrieved. I picked up my favorite jacket that i had worn often. Something red fell out of the pocket. It was Kanda's hair tie. I remember how it got there, too.

Kanda and i were playing this cool game called Go Fish. If i won i got his hair tie. If he won I had to take full blame next time we got in trouble (which happened a lot.). I must be really lucky, because I won.

To think this happened no more than a month ago. It seems like its been ages. It's alright, because one day I'll be back home with Kanda. He did promise after all.

_ I saw the black haired boy and ran up to him._

_ "Kanda?" i asked._

_ "Yeah?" He replied._

_ "Do you miss me?" I asked, hopeful._

_ "You're so stupid, asking something like that." he che'd._

_ I visibly deflated, "O-oh"_

_ "Don't look all depressed! I don't miss you because I know you'll be back soon. Stupid Moyashi."_

_ "My. name. is. Allen. A-l-l-e-n. Al. Len. ALLEN."_

_ "M-o-y-a-s-h-i. Mo. Ya. Shi. MOYASHI." Both males laughed a little. "So how are they treating you at the castle?"_

_ "Well I've made some friends. Goz, Mark, Jerry, Clair." I left out everything about Cross, i didn't want to worry Kanda._

_ "Allen, what's wrong?"_

_ I was shocked, could he read minds? "What do you mean? Nothing."_

_ He looked at me doubtfully, "Don't you know I'm not stupid? Tell me what's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."_

_ I blinked a few times decided whether or not i should tell him, "Well... the king he- he hurt me real bad."_

_ Kanda went from calm to angry, "What? How?!" He growled and i flinched._

_ "I broke the rules so i got a beating. But it really doesn't matter anymore." i tried._

_ Kanda's face softened. "It does matter. I can't have some stupid king hurting you. You're my only friend after all Moyashi." Kanda smiled at me._

O-oh. Just a dream. Kanda would never say that. He doesn't really smile either...

I wish he would.

***Dream or Delusion***

**AN: Well there you have it. It started off happy, got really sad, and then ended pretty happy in my opinion. Next chapter will be Kanda's POV so be happy!**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:**

**-Allen meets Jerry and Goz(that guy from Kanda's episode in Season 2!)**

**-Allen accidentally happens upon Cross's forbidden study and is beat by the drunk man**

**-Mark and (mostly) Clair come to Allen's rescue.**

**-Allen discovers he has Kanda's hair tie**

**-Allen dreams a conversation with Kanda**

**The next chapter is called ****Kanda's Guilt**** because I'm stupid and name retarded. Well it's three AM and i have to be up in four hours so if i forgot to say anything, I'm sorry! PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND WANT TO UPDATE MORE! ^_^**

**BYE:)**

**~..-AliceXxX-..~**


End file.
